


Peaches

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Monthly Requests [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Sex Toys, Slow Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: It’s been six years since the fall of Overwatch and Moira Cruz gets by just fine.Until Jesse McCree comes back into her life.





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinstigator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinstigator/gifts).



Moira Cruz kept her head low and her drink covering her lips as she leaned casually against the bar. This was the kind of lawless out-west place that didn’t question shades or a hood indoors, or the metal poles strapped to her thigh. Hunting a drug-dealer had brought her here after she’d _scrounged_ information about his mules from a dealer now stuffed into a closet upstairs.  

She took a long drink as the door opened, scanning the newcomer, and tilted her phone to check him against the details she’d taken. Greasy hair, eyes ringed with dark circles, a paranoid look…

Yeah, that was her man.

Moira put the glass down, and, checking who was watching her, she headed over to the ancient jukebox in the corner of the room, by the stairs. She pretended to scan the options.

“Hey,” she called to the bartender. Both men looked up. “Where’s the nearest bathroom?”

“Upstairs on your right,” the bartender called.

“Thanks.” She ascended the stairs, and slunk into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar. It wasn’t long before she heard him walk past. He knocked loudly, then paused.

No response.

He tried the handle, opening the door. Moira slipped out and followed him in, creeping up behind him. With a blow, the man crumpled silently to the floor, and Moira quickly shut the door, rifling through his pockets to retrieve his phone.

Footsteps could be heard on the stairs and Moira hurriedly dragged the man behind the bed as she continued to search him. Bags of white powder spilled from his pockets, as well as needles and vials.

The door swung open with a creak and Moira’s head shot up, her hand going for the trident folded at her side. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of the man standing in the doorway.

“Peaches,” Jesse McCree whispered. “What…what are you…”

Her heart lurched as she looked him over, and she swallowed down the tears that pricked her eyes as the familiar scent of her lover wafted over her.

“I’m…working,” Moira said lamely. “…you?”

“I…I guess I am too,” he agreed.  “You hittin’ drug mules now? Seems like a waste of your talents.”

“I’m after his boss,” Moira corrected, tucking the phone into her pocket. Jesse looked back at her. There was a long pause.

“You, uh, need a ride?”

 

* * *

  

They ended up in the first clean motel that was far enough. Moira didn’t blink as Jesse asked for a room with two single beds. She was remembering being 23, ambitious, falling for the handsome cowboy from Blackwatch. Then things got rough. Jesse wanted out. She’d wanted to stay. The Petras Act had happened. Six years had passed since Overwatch shut down. It felt like a lifetime ago.

“So, how’s it been, out here alone?” she finally asked, leaning against a wall. Jesse took a seat on the bed, pulling off his serape before he looked up at her. Moira could see the new lines around his eyes.

“Been kinda lonely,” he admitted. “It’s a hard life when you’re a wanted man.”

“Yeah.” Moira thought about all the times she’d turned down chasing his bounty. “It is.”

Those big brown eyes wouldn’t leave her. She looked away briefly. “So, this drug lord-”

“Peaches,” Jesse said softly, “let’s not talk business.”

“Then what should we talk about?” Moira pulled her arms tight around herself.

“How’ve you been?” His eyes seemed to scan her.

“I’ve been.” She shrugged. She felt 23 again, begging Jesse not to leave Overwatch.  

“Moira-”

“Don’t,” she whispered. “Please.”

He pressed his lips together as he stood. “I ain’t seen you in six years.”

“You know whose fault that is.”

“ _Moira_ ,” he pinched the bridge of his nose, “we made our choices.”

“You _left_ me,” she snapped, her throat closing.

“And you chose Overwatch,” he shot back. The fire immediately left him. “I’m…sorry. I…didn’t wanna lose you, Peaches.”

“Yeah, well,” she shrugged awkwardly. “We can’t change the past.”

“Moira.”

She looked up at him, drawing her arms tighter round herself. His eyes were soft. “What?”

“Still got a future, ain’t we?”

“Jesse-”

“I’m not askin’ to pretend nothin’ happened.” His fingers hooked into her hood, pulling it down, cupping her face. She leaned into the touch.

“You left,” she murmured. His thumb skimmed her lip.

“I know.”

His lips met hers and heat rushed through her. His metal hand gripped her waist, pulling her close. Feelings she hadn’t had in almost a decade crowded her mind as she reached up, wrapping both arms around his neck and pulling his mouth closer.

It had been six years since she’d had anything like this.

Jesse pressed her up against the wall, his palms already reaching to grab handfuls of her ass and squeeze tightly. Her fingers curled into his hair. As the kisses grew heated, his hat fell to the floor. He kicked it away, leg sliding between her thighs. Moira gasped as the leather chaps pressed through her clothes to rub at her clit.

His mouth lavished her neck with attention, the rough beard sending scratches of heat through her with every kiss. His leg rocked, one hand leaving her ass as to unbuckle his chestplate.

“Jesse,” she moaned, moving to help him. His teeth dug into her neck and she gasped.

“Missed hearin’ you say my name,” he whispered, tongue soothing the marks. Moira shivered. “Hell, I missed _you_ , Peaches.”

The chestplate was tossed aside with a _clang_ that Jesse ignored as he kissed her. Moira felt light, floaty, held up by his thigh as her fingers messed up Jesse’s hair and tugged his lips hard against hers. His found a zip that he dragged down, and Moira shivered as he began to peel the fabric off her. The heat of his fingers on her skin made her tingle.

“Huh,” he murmured against her lips as the suit left her shoulders without exposing a bra, “it like that on both halves?”

She wanted to say _no,_ but then he rubbed this thumbs over her quickly-hardening nipples and Moira didn’t care. Her hands slid behind his neck as he kissed her, and soft gasps filled the air as his lips trailed down her sternum.

His tongue swiped across a stiff peak. Moira’s fingers gripped his hair tightly, groaning. The suit pooled around her knees. His mouth sucked on her nipple as he got her boots off. Then the suit was coming off and his mouth left her as he tossed it aside. She watched his eyes drink in the sight of her and suddenly she remembered that it’d been six years and this body was in good shape but-

“Hey,” he gently pulled her arms from her breasts, “what’s wrong? You change your mind?”

“Jesse,” she swallowed, “I’m not 23 anymore.”

“And I ain’t 31. You look fuckin’ _delicious_ , Moira.” His lips found her navel. “Ain’t sure I ever wanted you more than I do now.”

She crossed her arms over her belly. “You mean it?”

“You wanna fuck this old cowboy with crow’s feet and grey hairs, darlin’,” he said, his solemn eyes finding hers. “Hell yeah I mean it.”

Moira’s stomach flipped expectantly as his lips moved downwards. She let her fingers tangle into his hair and he kissed her thigh, briefly looking up. Those big brown eyes were _reverent_.

Without a word he buried his face in her core, groaning like the taste of her was getting him off. The shock of pleasure that followed his mouth had Moira bucking in his grip each time his tongue ground against her clit.

“Jesse, _fuck_ ,” she cried, her head falling back against the wall. Six years, and the man still remembered everything that made her _crazy_ , kissing her clit before he sucked on it. Her toes curled.  

“That what you want?” he murmured, tongue sweeping over the nub. “Bed or wall?”

“Bed,” she gasped, and with dizzying speed she found herself lying on her back, yanking Jesse’s shirt over his head. She had a moment to run her fingers over the soft hairs as he unbelted his trousers with one hand and kicked off his shoes, wriggling out of his pants. Moira couldn’t stop staring at him as be bared all.

“Peaches,” he whispered, “I been waitin’ for this.”

Jesse rolled her over with one hand. His body slotted between her thighs and the tip of his cock pressed against her slit. Moira groaned as he slowly spread her open. There was a burn as he stretched her, and she whimpered. Jesse sucked two fingers into his mouth, and then he was slipping his hand beneath her, pressing them to her clit, rubbing in tight circles until her hips bucked against his. The little motions pulled him in deeper, and as the discomfort faded, it was replaced by the warmth of him filling. His head fell against her neck.

“Fuck, _Moira_ ,” he gasped. “I-I’m…not gonna…”

“I-it’s okay,” she whispered. He kissed her neck and took a deep breath.

“You sure?” he asked, gripping the backs of her thighs. “I can eat you out if you want.”

“I’m sure,” she murmured. “But…I’m gonna hold on to that picture you just gave me.”

Jesse smirked despite the way his lips trembled. “All right, sweetheart,” he murmured.

She expected him to push her into the bed and fuck her roughly but Moira didn’t know whether to be pleased or pissed off that he started slow. His hips rocked against her backside, a warm hand gripping her ass as he leaned into her.

“Jesse,” she whispered, feeling his metal fingers slip beneath her. She arched up as they rubbed her clit to match the slow pace of the cowboy’s thrusts.  His teeth found her neck and Moira whimpered, pressing her ass against his hips. Kisses pressed against her shoulder as he parted her thighs a little wider. His cock pushed deeper and this time, when his hips ground down, the underside rubbed her sweet spot. She let out a helpless wail that filled the room.

“Six years,” he nipped at her shoulder, his voice low and slightly breathless, “I’m gonna savour _all_ of this.”

“Savour-” her words were broken by his next thrust as his fingers kept going, “ _faster?_ ”

“I do that,” his touches moved in fast little circles and Moira’s thighs tensed, “and I’m not gonna _last_.”

She squeezed down tightly on him purposefully to listen to him moan and he bit her again. “Don’t care,” she moaned. “ _Please_ , Jesse.”

“Can’t resist that voice,” he sighed. His tongue soothed the marks he left. Moira’s thighs snapped together as the metal fingers _buzzed_ against her skin and she ground down onto them.

“J-Jesse?!”

He eased her thighs open as he kept up that slow pace with his cock, rubbing the vibrating metal onto her clit with those same sharp little circles.

“Yeah, Peaches?” he murmured, his hips grinding down _hard_. Moira lost her breath and her head pressed into the pillow as tension began to coil between her thighs with each rapid rub of his fingertips.

Her fingers fisted into the covers as the hand on her ass slid up to cup her breast, fingers rolling the nipple between thumb and forefinger until Moira arched, pressing her ass against his lap. Jesse groaned, nibbling at her.

“Can’t let myself loose without makin’ sure you get yours first,” he whispered into her ear, rocking just a little faster. He didn’t sacrifice depth or strength for a moment and Moira felt that tension winding tighter.

“F-f-uck,” she whined, rolling against him. Jesse let out a strangled sound and his fingers moved _faster_ , buzzing harder, until Moira felt her thighs starting to shake. There was a faintly audible _shlick_ noise that was making her head go fuzzy as the cowboy fucked her slowly.

“Gimme…a sec,” he groaned, as Moira felt her toes curling. Heat rushed through her, stomach flipping as she rocked into his fingers. Her body tensed. “God, _Moira_.”

At the sound of her name, Moira shivered, and relief washed through her, her hips seeking that buzzing friction with desperate cants as suddenly Jesse’s thrusts stopped playing nice with her. The drag of his cock on her walls had her almost bouncing with the strength of it, soft _ah, ah, ah_ noises filling the room as the cowboy chased his own climax.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she whimpered, wriggling in his grip as the buzzing fingers kept rubbing her. Her thighs tried to clamp shut around his hand but Jesse didn’t let her. The sound of them moving against each other made her face burn but it was the way he groaned that sent a different warmth through her still quivering body. It made her think about all the times before Overwatch fell and the way he held her afterwards.

He was right about his stamina – even as his fingers rubbed and buzzed, she could feel him twitching, and in moments, he was pressed flush against her ass as his cock jerked. Thick ropes of cum filled her, and as Moira whined at the press of his digits against her clit, she felt Jesse’s breath wash shakily over her shoulder.

He pulled out, and flopped onto the mattress by her side. Moira turned her head to look at him, admiring the glazed expression on his face for a moment before she leaned in for a kiss. Jesse groaned as their lips met.

“Hey,” he croaked, his thumb rubbing her lip when she finally pulled away. “Missed you.”

“…I missed you too.”


End file.
